Glam Clan
"Glad to see you studying other skills, K. Everyone knows your band will never go pro." '' -Wendy Chang to Kuki Sanban. The '''Glam Clan' is the popular clique in buddygirl1004's story Affairs of the Heart and they also make small appearances in her other fanfictions as well. They spend a good amount of time making fun of Kuki Sanban and her band, Black Soul. The Glam Clan all became friends in the second grade when they were paired up together for a school project. The only ones who were not in the group were Ariel and Molly. Members Wendy Chang Wendy is first generation American and is the ringleader of The Glam Clan. She has long curly red hair and viper-like green eyes with Asian features. She wears baby doll tees with skirts all the time. Like the rest of The Glam Clan, Wendy is very egocentric and makes it her goal to attract as much attention as she can. She has a deep hatred for Kuki Sanban for reasons unknown. Ariel Stomphim Ariel is of Hispanic decent. She is on the chubby side and everyone knows it though she tries desperately to hide it. She has a round chubby face. She has long, curly brown hair and dark brown eyes with light freckles. She has tight lips and a pig like nose. She squeezes herself into tight fitting clothing so it looks like she is always constipated. She is on the cheer team and often complains that she is never at the top of the pyramid like Aby and Wendy. When she, Wendy, or Aby aren't around the other girls on the cheer team like to joke that the only way she'd be at the top of the pyramid is if the entire cheer squad was replaced by elephants since she weighs like two tons. The only reason that she is part of The Glam Clan is because her and Wendy are cousins and have known each other since they were little. They are related because her Aunt Josephine (her dad's sister) married Mingli Chang (Wendy's father). She has anger problems and gets mad at every little thing. Aby Dittzburg Aby is a super short pudgy Caucasian girl. She has mid back platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She is very sporty, and is always at the top of the pyramid with Wendy. She is very ditsy, but she does have her moments where she comes up with something genius, but those moments are rare. Lily Summers Lily is a very vain girl just like everyone else in The Glam Clan. She is very egotistical. She hates her name, Delilah, and has always gone by Lily. The only people who actually know her real name is Delilah is The Glam Clan, her family, and the teachers. She has curled black hair and piercing blue eyes. She is very into red. Stephane Abrams Stephane is the cousin to Molly Abrams. Stephane has mid back dark brown hair and brown eyes with flecks of gold. She loves wearing anything that is purple. She has a kind personality but she will destroy you if you get on her bad side. Molly Abrams (honorary member) ' Molly is a good friend to the girls and they consider Molly part of The Glam Clan. Molly wears a purple shirt that says 'Black Soul' printed in black. She wears a pair of blue stone washed jeans, purple converse shoes. Her brown hair is usually held in place with a purple headband that has a purple flower on the side with 2 purple and 2 white streamers flowing down the side. She is often described of looking like 'some kind of purple monster that had puked all over her'. Sisterhood Wendy decided that they should do a blood exchange their Sophomore year of high school so they could become blood sisters. Molly is also part of the sisterhood since Stephane convinced her to do it. After they did the blood exchange they all became even closer together. They constantly confide in each other and no one is allowed to tell the secret since the blood exchange prevents them from doing so. Goals Black Soul One of the goals that the Glam Clan is working towards is to make the entire student body hate Black Soul. Firstborn Saga The Glam Clan made their first appearance in Gamewizard's story Final Preparations. They were walking down a corridor in the BOE base talking about the Villains Talent Show, when they were shot with dart guns by the Interesting Twins in rat disguises. Stories They've Appeared In *'Affairs of the Heart (buddygirl1004's) *Final Preparations Second Generation The children of The Glam Clan are close friends. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Teams